Medals
Medals are a feature in most Medal of Honor games. Along with Leaning and Squads, it is one of the few features that is present in more than two games. These are usually rewarded for completing hidden objectives, and sometimes unlock cheats or bonuses which the player can use to their advantage. Due to a relatively small number of medals during World War Two when compared to today's, most of American medals reappear in many games set in WW2. Medal of Honor Original game of the franchise had very simple demand: Medal was earned when player finished a three-level mission with at least two 3-star ratings, or when finishing a four-level mission with at least two 3-star ratings and at least one 2-star rating. Underground had the same criteria. Criteria for winning 3-star rating was all the same for all levels: Player had to finish level with 95% of enemies killed and 75% of health in moment of ending the level. NOTE: Earning Silver Star will replace Bronze Star, and subsequently MoH will replace Silver Star Medal of Honor: Underground Half of the awards Manon Batiste earns are collectibles including her brother Jacques Batiste's locket, a photograph of Knossos being defaced, a captured SS ring, a piece of wreckage from a V1 and a Panzerknacker model. However, there are some medals she earns depending on how well the player does in each mission. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault This game doesn't depend on the player's performance to win a medal. Earning a medal requires the player to complete a hidden objective and complete the game on a particular difficulty level. As for the expansion packs, the medals are earned simply by completing all levels in on all difficulties. Main game Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Medals in the game earned by complete bonus objectives in each mission. In the third mission onward the player is require to have a certain accuracy in shooting and take less than a certain number of hits. Medal of Honor: European Assault In European Assault, medals are very simplistic. Rather than having different real-life medals to be earned, it has bronze, silver, and gold medals for each level, and at the end of a theatre, the player can be rewarded with a medal based on real-life. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' Main article: Airborne rewards and medals. In ''Medal of Honor: Airborne'', six medals are awarded for completing goals, such as beating the game on hard difficulty, medium, easy, etc. Here is a list of medals awarded: #Soldiers medal #Legion of Merit #WWII Victory Medal. #Bronze Star. #Silver Star. #Distinguished Service Medal. Medal of Honor (2010) In the 2010 reboot of'' Medal of Honor'', players are awarded with ribbons for committing certain actions. Trivia * There is an unused European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign medal along with the sign that can be found in the game files of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. See Also * List of Medals Category:Gameplay